soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Danganronpa 2: Excavational Despair
Neo Danganronpa 2: Excavational Despair is a murder mystery visual novel game for the PSP and PS Vita. It was developed by Arcobaleno Studios. It is the ninth game in the main series. Plot Characters Like the games starting from the third game in the main series, this game has a total of twenty four students and ends with nine students. The students in the game are: *Daisuke Ishi, the game's main protagonist. Due to his hard work in mining out useful resources, he holds the title of the Ultimate Miner. *Emily Zhong, a hot-headed girl from China who's mastered the art of kung fu since she was a child. She holds the title of the''' Ultimate Kung Fu Fighter'. *Kai Jouki, a man whose family bath house has been known to relax anyone of any gender or age. He holds the title of the '''Ultimate Sentō Owner'. *Sakura Jundo, a girl who acts completely anti-social to everyone until the right kind of person comes along. She holds the title of the Ultimate Dandere. *Normann Strand, an extremely jolly man from Norway who always spends most of his freetime building up muscle. He holds the title of the Ultimate Bodybuilder. *Katherine "Kat" Usami, a sweet girl whose delicious candy has made her candy store well known to everyone in the country. She holds the title of the Ultimate Candy Store Owner. *Atsushi Kajiya, a guy who's known to refurbish even the most dullest of iron-made weapons. He holds the title of the Ultimate Blacksmith. *Hana Samishii, a girl whose voice is able to make any kind of eletropop song reach the top of the music charts. She holds the title of the Ultimate Electropop Singer. *Iruka Hayasa, an energetic boy who's known to be as fast as a dolphin whenever he's in the water. He holds the title of the Ultimate Swim Team Captain. *Megami Seinaru, a kind and peaceful woman who's known to have a personality similar to that of a mother. She holds the title of the Ultimate Nun. *Orochi Ebihara, a somewhat creepy and spooky guy who really just wants to be friends with those he meets. He holds the title of the Ultimate Occult Club President. *Nancy Donaldson, a girl from the United Kingdom that's extremely well known for her skills in journalism. She holds the title of the Ultimate Journalist. *Jacob Bridges, a guy from Canada who's known to write the most impressive scripts for any films he's involved in. He holds the title of the Ultimate Screenwriter. *Momo Shizen, a cheerful young girl who manages to control herself as a true maiko. She holds the title of the Ultimate Maiko. *Keigo Arimura, a gentlemanly guy who's known to be quite romantic with anyone he dances with. He holds the title of the Ultimate Ballroom Dancer. *Tsubomi Akemi, an extremely cheerful young girl who believes herself to be an actual magical girl. She holds the title of the Ultimate Magical Girl. *Kazutaka Kanayama, a boy who's known to have the quickest card dealing in the gambling community. He holds the title of the Ultimate Card Dealer. *Yumika Banii, a girl whose cakes are best known for their cute decorations and pastel fondant colors. She holds the title of the Ultimate Cake Decorator. *Einosuke Anzai, a boy who has the best luck whenever he plays a game of pachinko. He holds the title of the Ultimate Pachinko Player. *Kasumi Aquarelle, a girl with a half-French background that's known to create the most beautiful of watercolor paintings. She holds the title of the Ultimate Watercolor Painter. *Hiromasa Hatori, a serious man whose skills in kendo has earned him a great ranking in swordfighting. He holds the title of the Ultimate Kendo Fighter. *Kaguya Chatan, an energetic girl whose gaming skills has made her the talk in all MMORPG forums. She holds the title of the Ultimate MMORPG Gamer. *Koichiro Hoshi, a guy who always has a very good interest in anything related to space. He holds the title of the Ultimate Astronaut. *Tsubaki Tsutsuji, a girl who always seems to be one with nature and gardening. She holds the title of the Ultimate Gardening Club President. Chapters Gallery Category:NDR2: Excavational Despair Category:Games Category:PSP Category:PS Vita